What Happens in Bali, Stays in Bali
by thepinkunicorn
Summary: Haruhi accepts the twins' invitation to go to Bali with them over summer vacation. What will happen whilst she is there? Rated T for later chapters. On hiatus.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Why is there only one bed?" Haruhi asked cautiously as she stared around the gigantic room, hoping another bed would magically appear. No such bed appeared, however.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed from beside her.

"What? Don't you _want_ to sleep with us?" asked Hikaru teasingly, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah. We won't bite. We may nibble, but we won't bite," Kaoru said, also slipping his arm around Haruhi so both Hitachiin twins had hold of her to ensure she couldn't bolt.

"Besides, it's definitely big enough," Hikaru added as they led her forward and into the bathroom connected to the master bedroom.

"We're going to go change. They're still bringing our stuff up, but there are some pajamas our mother designed in one of the armoires," Kaoru told her as they let go.

"But don't even think about running. We'll be right outside," warned Hikaru with a wink, and then they were gone, leaving Haruhi alone in the huge bathroom.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. The bathroom alone was bigger than her whole apartment. On the far wall was an alcove where the shower was, complete with three shower heads, shelves that held numerous shower products, and sliding glass doors. To her right were orange marble top sinks with mirrors overhead and to her left were two beautifully carved armoires. To top it all off, in the middle of the room was a huge jacuzzi built into the floor.

As she walked over to the armoires, Haruhi thought about how she had gotten there.

* * *

><p><em>On one of the last few days of school left until summer vacation, Hikaru and Kaoru had come up to her after club activities.<em>

_ "Hey, Haruhi. Hikaru and I were wondering whether you wanted to come to Bali with us over the summer vacation," Kaoru had asked._

_ "Yeah. As long as you aren't doing anything. But we figured you weren't," Hikaru had added._

_ She wasn't surprised. Honey-sempai had already come up to her and asked if she wanted to go to Sweden with him and Mori, while Kyouya-sempai had already asked if she wanted to stay at one of his family's resorts for a low rate. It was Kyouya, of course._

_ She couldn't afford to stay at a resort, obviously, and she didn't have much desire to go to Sweden, but Bali was a different story. She may even get to relax._

_ "I guess I could ask," she had responded, as she watched the twins' expressions light up with malicious glee. _Oh dear. What have I gotten into? Maybe I shouldn't have said yes, after all,_ she had thought. _But how else am I going to see Bali? It might be relaxing, even with the twins.

_ Her father had been all for it, as long as Tamaki wasn't going to be there._

_ "Great!" they had exclaimed together when she had told them the next day, hugging her until she couldn't breathe. She hadn't told any of the other host club members about it, because she didn't want to make anyone feel left out. Anyway, chances were, if she had told anyone, Tamaki would have insisted on accompanying "his little girl" to save her from the "two red-headed doppelgangers."_

_ They left the evening school let out, and arrived in Bali the next afternoon. They were all tired from jet lag, so Hikaru and Kaoru had suggested taking a nap and had brought her up to the bedroom and bathroom where she was now._

* * *

><p>As Haruhi opened one of the armoires, finding it full of feminine, frilly clothing, she sighed. <em>I guess it isn't that bad. It's not like I'm not used to their antics<em>, she thought as she pulled out the first thing she could find, which incidentally was a low-cut, lacy pink silk nightdress.

Haruhi was so tired that she didn't really care to go searching in the huge armoire for a less revealing choice of clothing. She stripped down to her underwear, pulled on the dress, and stumbled out of the bathroom, exhaustion consuming her.

The twins were waiting for her just outside, each in differently colored boxers. They both stared at her, taking in how much of her legs were showing, how little skin the low-cut nightdress concealed. Kaoru recovered first, who bowed low and held out his hand to Haruhi.

"Your bed awaits, madam."

Hikaru hurried to copy his twin and Haruhi took their outstretched hands as they led her forward. All she wanted was to lay down and sleep. As soon as she got into the enormous bed, she curled up underneath the covers. The bed was so soft. As she closed her eyes, she felt the twins curl up on either side of her, holding her close. At the moment, she didn't think to care.

* * *

><p>It seemed like she was only asleep for five minutes when a loud beeping woke her. She heard some grumbling and a "Pick it up."<p>

Suddenly, the beeping stopped, and a loud voice took it's place.

"...HEAR ME? HARUHI'S MISSING!" shouted a loud voice Haruhi vaguely recognized.

"Calm down, boss. She's not missing," Haruhi heard Hikaru mutter sleepily into the phone.

"SHE'S NOT?1 THEN WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's with us."

"WITH YOU? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In Bali. I thought we told you. Don't worry, she's safe. She's in bed with us at this very moment."

"I WOULD HARDLY QUALIFY THAT AS _SAFE_! WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE? HARUHI! DON'T TRUST THEM! THEY'RE EVIL!"

"Good-bye, boss."

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU-" but Hikaru had already hung up the phone.

"Ahh. Finally; peace and quiet. I thought he'd never shut up," Kaoru said, releasing his grip on Haruhi to face Hikaru.

"I know. And it's only the first day of vacation."

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes, but immediately wished she hadn't. The light coming in from the windows was blinding.

"Ah, you're up! Picture time!" Haruhi had no clue what Hikaru meant until she heard a snap. "Let him cry over _that_," he smirked.

"_What the heck is he talking about?_" she thought. But then she looked down, and she saw the skimpy pink night dress she was wearing. "_Oh. Why didn't I look for something more concealing when I had the chance?_" She couldn't believe she had actually put it on earlier. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Aww. Look, Hikaru, she's embarrassed. How cute!" Kaoru exclaimed as he hugged Haruhi.

"I know. She looks so adorable!" Hikaru said, joining his brother in hugging her.

"Guys.. Let go of me," Haruhi whined, struggling to get out of their grip, but they held fast. So instead of fighting and wasting what energy she had, Haruhi relaxed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep in the twins' arms.

**A/N: I have no idea if this was good or bad, so please leave me a review to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
